Various gyrating separating machines, incorporating usually a plurality of vertically spaced shoes for increased capacity purposes, and utilizing reciprocating brush assemblies to unclog blinded areas of the screens, have been successfully marketed and are in use in the field. Because a number of the users of such equipment find adjustment of the brushes to compensate for wear to be troublesome, the present inventor has provided a unique and novel construction for facilitating the replacement of brush assemblies, such as the type disclosed in his former U.S. Pat. No. 2,908,391, with rubber-ball clearers of the type shown, for example in the following patent Nos.:
229,121 PA1 1,265,267 PA1 1,562,311 PA1 2,226,416 PA1 2,332,780 PA1 2,395,138 PA1 2,497,902 PA1 2,829,772 PA1 2,858,023 PA1 2,946,440 PA1 3,565,251 PA1 4,122,006